


Every Time.

by Twinklylights



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Canon Divergent, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Monica Gallagher, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 14:20:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21180842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinklylights/pseuds/Twinklylights
Summary: "I always remember the things you tell me. I see you"In which Mickey and Ian realize even down to the little things, they’ve always had each other’s backs.





	Every Time.

Mickey had grown up knowing, some things you never talk to anyone about. You don’t tell anyone how your family hasn’t had water in three weeks or how your dad broke your wrist after you were three dollars short after a drug run. You don’t tell anyone that you used that three dollars for a bag of chips and bottle of Gatorade because you hadn’t had a full meal in days. You keep these things to yourself. The one-time Mickey had decided to be truthful to his third-grade teacher about the origin of his black eye, she had written a note home. Mickey couldn’t really read her chicken scratch, but he deciphered something about “a meeting” and “possible law enforcement involvement.” The note eventually found itself crumpled and thrown into an alley on his way home. After a week had passed by and Terry hadn’t scheduled a meeting, the teacher decided she’d call home. She clearly hadn’t had Mickey’s best interest at heart because the punishment he received for “spreading Milkovich business” was far worse than the original black eye. From that day forward Mickey had vowed to keep his mouth shut. He’d take life’s pain and suffering without much of a complaint, having his own back at all times.

Falling in love with Ian was never part of Mickey’s plan. This idea of being so enamored by one person was foreign but always felt right. The feeling he got waking up every day and knowing that Ian was there and his was something he couldn’t describe but he knew he’d never want to be without it. This one boy who started off as a fuck buddy he’d hit up whenever he was feeling horny had become so much more. He cared about Ian, he noticed Ian.

  
Growing up the middle child of 6, Ian quickly realized how easily he was forgotten. Lip was constantly being praised for his grades , Carl gained attention by almost blowing up the house on a weekly basis , Debbie and Fiona had a seemingly natural sisterly bond due to being the only girls in the house and with Liam being the baby of the family , him getting attention was pretty much mandatory. Ian was simply overlooked. No one seemed to notice how the shirts passed down from Lip barely reached his wrist or how blotchy his face got every time Fiona would make him a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. He’d find himself leaving the house for days at a time and not receiving as much as a text from his family. No one would notice his absence until there was an offhand comment made about there being an unusual amount lasagna left over. Ian quickly caught on to the fact that no one was asking the details of his day or waiting for his input on family decisions, he simply was living among the Gallagher house rather than within.

  
Being in a real relationship was new to both Ian and Mickey. This wasn’t Ian’s typical “hooking up with a middle-aged man in a fancy hotel room” and it wasn’t Mickey’s usual “quiet fuck behind an ally that you better not tell anyone about”. They both had this new person who truly cared about them. Someone who wanted the best for them. Someone who would fight for their happiness. All with no ulterior motives. It was terrifying. They struggled with letting each other in. Both having walls built up since childhood. It was a constant battle until one day it clicked in both of their minds. _I have someone who cares about me. He doesn’t want anything from me. He sees me. There’s nothing I can do to change his mind._

**Sept. 7th**  
It had been raining for the past 3 days. A constant down pour that wouldn’t seem to let up. Any plans that involved leaving the house were put on hold for both the boys. Instead, there’d been countless movies watched and multiple rounds of sex. Ian and Mickey both found themselves sprawled across the couch. Ian’s head resting on Mickey’s chest as he gently massaged the red head’s scalp. They’d been in this bubble for about 15 minutes, both not even noticing that the movie was over. The only sound that could be heard was the steady rhythm of the raindrops hitting the windowpane and the gentle whistle of their synced breathing. Just as Ian was about to fall asleep, he felt Mickey shift underneath him as if trying to get more comfortable. Looking up, he spoke,

  
“What’s wrong?”

  
“Nothing man, my leg’s fucking sore. Don’t know why.”

He shifted again keeping a firm grip on to Ian. Ian could see the slight grimace on his face and leaned up to kiss at his jawline.  
“Thought it might be, Rain’s been a bitch lately.” He hummed, kissing at his jaw again. “You want me to go get you an aspirin?”

  
Mickey looked down at Ian with his brow furrowed. An aspirin probably would help him out, but he couldn’t get past the first thing Ian had said._ Thought it might be._

  
“What do you mean you thought it might be?” He didn’t intend for it to come off as harsh, but the face Ian made showed him that it might have. Ian chose to ignore his tone; attributing it to pain he was likely in.

“You know, the rain, your leg.” He lifted his hand to vaguely gesture to the window.

“I’m not some fucking old man Gallagher, the rains not making my leg hurt, I probably just slept wrong or some shit.”“Yeah but you know since you’ve been shot before the rain could trigger the pain.” Ian said as if this was something Mickey should know.

A silence fell between them for a moment. Mickey froze. _Ian remembered that?_ Mickey could barely remember all the injuries he had sustained let alone even think about all that shit that happened years ago. How could Ian remember something like that about him and still care after all this time. He looked down at the boy on his chest.

“You remember that?”

“You don’t? Well I mean it happened twice but, of course I remember Mick.”

He snuggled closer and gently stroked mickey’s cheek, “And I definitely remember the second time, right after the best kiss I’ve ever had.” He smiled, looking up at Mickey. Mickey had a look on his face that Ian couldn’t quite place. He was looking down at Ian with a look of fondness but something else was there.

“Hey, what’s wrong?

Mickey snapped out of his thought. He licked his lips before responding. “Nothing, I just, I can’t believe you remembered that. Nobodies ever really given a shit about me getting hurt before. Hell, I don’t think I even remembered that. Well I mean I definitely remember the second time.” He laughed at the memory. _The day he’d finally gotten the courage to kiss the boy he loved._

  
Ian leaned up, and gently kissed Mickey’s lips. Bought a hand up to gently thread through his hair. He spoke in a hushed tone.

  
“Of course, I remember, if you haven’t noticed, I’m kind of in love with you Mick, I always hate to see you hurt. Wish I could stop it from ever happening. Did you think I’ve been the one getting all the snacks just because?”

Ian huffed out a small laugh at the end of his sentence, but Mickey could hear the sincerity in his voice. He couldn’t believe it was directed at him. So often had his feelings been dismissed, even on his own account. Mickey didn’t even know if his own sister knew about him getting shot, let alone cared to remember it after all this time. Here Ian was remembering what had happened and considering the fact that it could still be affecting Mickey today. He looked down at the boy laid across him, breathing out a sigh of contentment.

“Kind of in love with you too.”

A small blush spread across his cheeks and he could feel himself smiling. Ian kissed a trail from his collar bone to his ear. Mickey could feel Ian smiling as he kissed against his skin. He could hear the sound of the rain outside. He could smell the soup in the kitchen that Ian had been making all day. _He knew this was right where he wanted to be._

**Nov. 26**

Fall was in full force in Chicago. The leaves had changed to a shade of auburn and the air was crisp. Both Ian and mickey would have loved to be spending this time locked away from the world with a blanket and a couple cans of beer, but along with the cold of the season came the family festivities. Fiona had called weeks ago insisting that both boys be in attendance of Thanksgiving dinner. Ian immediately said yes for the both of them, which in turn earned him an eye roll and a heavy sigh from Mickey but nonetheless they both found themselves walking hand in hand to Ian’s childhood home.

Ian was quiet during the majority of the trip. Usually he’d use this time to catch mickey up on “all things Gallagher” but today was different. He hadn’t spoken much to Mick today, only a few pleasantries and a reminder to get the pie out of the fridge. He was quiet as they walked, head pointed to the ground. He knew he was about to be surrounded by plenty of people but in the back of his mind, someone still was missing. He’d been lost in thought for a while until Mickey let go of his hand to retrieve a cigarette from his pocket. The sudden drop of his hand caused him to look up at Mickey. Mickey could see the distress on his face and halted to a stop. He found a near by bench and ushered Ian to join him. Ian sits on the bench directly next to Mickey and drops his head onto his shoulder.

  
“Hey, I know today might bring up some bad memories for you.” Mickey says.

He offers Ian the cigarette, but he shakes his head dismissing it. “You can talk about it with me you know.”

Ian’s silent as he takes in Mickey’s words. His family had chosen to ignore that year’s events. To pretend that they all hadn’t seen Monica laid across the kitchen floor with blood dripping from her wrist. They’d chosen to ignore all the questions Ian had. _Why? How can we help her? Is that gonna happen to me?_ If you asked anyone else in the family, this was just another Gallagher family dinner, nothing special.

Ian hadn’t remembered telling Mickey about that. They’d had plenty of drunken late-night confessions and that may have been one, but he definitely hadn’t brought it up recently.  
“You remembered about Monica?” His voice is quiet as he speaks her name. Mickey looks down at him puzzled. _How could he forget?_ The night Ian had laid in his bed describing the images he couldn’t get out of his head.

  
“Of course, I remembered, you told me, didn’t you?” Mickey moves to wrap an arm around Ian, in attempt to shield him from the autumn breeze that had picked up.

  
“Don’t think my family even remembers. Every year I feel like someone’s missing. “His voice breaks by the end of the sentence, he blinks rapidly before any tears can fall from his eyes. Mickey tightens the hold on him and presses a tender kiss to his forehead. He clears his throat before speaking.

  
“She’d be really proud of you, you know. She’s probably looking down on you and smiling or some shit.”

  
Ian breathes out a laugh, before responding, “I think that’s the nicest thing I’ve ever heard anyone else say about her.”

  
“Hey, she gave me you, didn’t she? Couldn’t have been that bad.”

At that, Ian finally looks up and lets their eyes meet. There’s a blush spread across his cheeks, only partly from the cold. He smiles meekly at Mickey before leaning in to press their lips together.

When they break apart, Mickey speaks,  
“And hey, I wasn’t kidding. I always remember the things you tell me._ I see you”_

  
Ian’s not trying to get emotional again, so he silently nods before kissing mickey firmly on the lips. They pull apart and Ian stands extending his hand out to the older boy.

  
“We should probably get a move on huh? the turkey’s probably gone by now.”

Mickey takes his hand and they resume their walk. As they circle the corner and are about to reach the porch mickey stops abruptly. Ian eyes him with a look of confusion.

“I know I said I always listen to you, but I might have forgotten the pie”

Mickey bites his lip holding back a laugh. Before Ian knows it, he’s laughing too. The sound of the boys’ laughter fills the empty streets. Between their laughter and the now heavy breeze, they’re both struggling to breathe. They try to regain their composure before walking up the porch steps, but to no avail. As Ian’s about to knock with his right hand, Mickey grabs his left. Ian’s not surprised at the action, but the sudden grip gets his attention. He looks down at their interlaced hands and smiles._ They’re in this together._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading !!!! 
> 
> [Send prompts/request!!!](https://curiouscat.qa/twinklylightss)  
[Follow me on twitter for tweets about Mick!!!](https://twitter.com/passionatemick)


End file.
